The present invention relates to a setup of a timing indicator for an engine and a method thereby, and more specifically to a setup of a timing indicator which is not fixedly mounted on an engine body.
With a timing indicator, anyone who has some experience with car maintenance can easily change the ignition timing of the engine, and, therefore, the ignition timing degree prescribed by the manufacturer's specification is easily trespassed by advancing the timing to increase engine performance, for example.
To prevent improper adjustment of ignition timing, sealing tape is attached to an adjusting screw of the distributor, but this is not sufficient because it is easily broken.